


Bons magos não tacam fogo nas cortinas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na qual Bull conta vantagem, Dorian quer se esconder, Adaar está preocupada, e Sera não sabe se está mais furiosa ou com medo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bons magos não tacam fogo nas cortinas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good mages don't set curtains on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173537) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A princípio, Sera não tinha certeza de que entendeu o que Bull estava dizendo. Afinal, o que ela pensou que ele disse certamente não era o que ele realmente disse. Olhou de canto de olha para Adaar antes de decidir que não acreditava nele, era mais fácil assim. “Isso é um monte de merda. Ha! Um montão de merda, sabe, porque você é tão…?”

Dorian revirou os olhos por causa do comentário. “Que comparação inteligente.”

Bull riu. “Você só está com raiva por não ter pensado nisso antes. E te prometo, Sera, estou dizendo a verdade. Juro pela minha mãe mortinha.”

“Qunari não têm mães.” Varric apontou. “Mas vamos deixar isso passar se você me deixar usar essa cena no meu livro. Nunca pensei em fazer magos perderem o controle se não fosse em uma cena de drama.”

“ _Eu não ‘perdi o controle’!_ ” Dorian praticamente gritou.

“Então você queria fazer as cortinas pegarem fogo?” Adaar perguntou com um sorriso.

Longos momentos se passaram, com Dorian contemplando que resposta seria pior. “Bem, não.” Finalmente admitiu, mas se recuperou rapidamente. “É tudo culpa desse grande idiota por me deixar tão frustrado que precisava tacar fogo em alguma coisa, se por nenhum outro motivo, porque precisava de algum tipo de alívio de _algum lugar_.” Imediatamente se arrependeu de suas palavras, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

“Porra, Bull, é melhor você manter o seu namorado feliz, seria uma pena descobrir que você morreu jovem porque não pode manter um mago satisfeito.” Varric zombou.

“Muito pelo contrário, o problema foi deixar ele feliz _demais_.” Bull comentou enquanto Dorian abria a boca para protestar a palavra ‘namorado’, o que lhe rendeu um olhar raivoso. “Já ouviu falar de retardar orgasmos? Faz maravilhas.”

“Inquisidora, por favor me salve desses selvagens.” Dorian implorou, revirando os olhos dramaticamente.

“Não olhe para mim, não fui eu quem tacou fogo nas cortinas. Sou uma boa maga, mantenho mágica fora do quarto.”

“Espera um pouco, quer dizer que é verdade? Vocês magos podem ficar tão cheios de tesão que explodem coisas? Sem motivo nenhum? E você nunca me disse?” Sera perguntou, não se preocupando em esconder a raiva em sua voz.

“Nem explodi nada, foi só um pequeno incêndio! Nem passou das cortinas.”

“E para ser sincera, não sabia que era verdade. Sempre achei que fosse algo que a mãe dissesse para me manter longe das camas das filhas dos nossos contratantes nobres.” Adaar riu. “Acho que deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que ela dizia. Apesar de que ela me disse para fugir ou matar qualquer Qunari que visse, e isso não teria terminado bem para o Bull.”

“Segue acreditando, chefe.”

Quando Sera se levantou e saiu, a mesa ficou quieta. A Inquisidora se levantou e a seguiu. Estava em seu quarto, com a porta trancada.

“Sera, qual é! Você não pode estar de cara comigo por não ter te dado uma aula sobre magos, quando você mesma disse que não queria saber nada sobre a minha mágica!” Adaar gritou, batendo na porta com força.

“Sai daqui!”

“Sera, vamos conversar! Se você me disser qual é o problema, talvez possamos encontrar uma solução, só abra a porta, por favor.” Disse tentando controlar sua voz.

Abriu a porta lentamente, quase como se estivesse com medo. “Você não acha que deveria ter me dito que posso pegar fogo por dormir com você?”

“Veja bem, não sou uma maga de fogo, então não tem jeito disso acontecer. Apesar de que talvez pudesse eletrocutar você...” Sera tentou fechar a porta, mas Adaar colocou a mão no caminho. “Tá, desculpa, essa foi uma coisa muito cretina de se dizer. Mas sério, juro que isso nunca aconteceu comigo ou com qualquer outro mago que conheça, você não tem porque se preocupar.”

Sera se afastou da porta, permitindo que a Inquisidora entrasse em seu pequeno quarto.

“Aposto que era isso que ele pensava.”

“Dorian é um cara, talvez seja por isso. Talvez fazer as coisas tacarem fogo seja o equivalente mágico de...” Fez um gesto vago com a mão. “Você sabe.”

Sera riu da insinuação. “Isso não significa que não estou mais furiosa contigo.”

“Tem alguma coisa que posso fazer para te fazer mudar de ideia?”

“A menos que você possa me garantir que não vai ficar assustadora e perder o controle...” Assim que viu a expressão de Adaar, arrependeu-se de suas palavras. “Porra, fodi tudo, não quis dizer que porque você é aquela coisa de ‘shoth que você vai pirar. Bull disse que é um tópico sensível com vocês.”

“Então você não acha que eu vou perder o controle e começar a matar pessoas porque sou Tal-Vashoth, só porque sou uma maga. Ótimo, isso faz toda a diferença do mundo. Só uma faca na língua, não um machado na garganta.” Disse Adaar, visivelmente chateada.

“Não é o que estou dizendo! Espera, eles não fazer isso mesmo, fazem?”

Ela se sentou e baixou os olhos. Quando falou, sua voz era hesitante. “Os Tal-Vashoth não tem templários. Se um mago é perigoso demais, eles precisam fazer alguma coisa. Algumas vezes, eles nem se dão ao trabalho de descobrir, só ser um mago já é o bastante para nos fazer perigosos. Tenho algumas cicatrizes para provar, carregar um cajado pode ser mais perigoso do que andar por aí com a minha aparência.”

Sera ficou em silêncio por um momento, em conflito entre sua desconfiança de magia e seu desejo de confortar sua namorada. “Olha, não tenho problema nenhum com os magos, e gosto de você. Mas mágica, mágica é toda esquisita e assustadora.”

“Mas a mágica faz parte de quem eu sou! Não posso mudar isso mais do que você pode mudar as suas orelhas.”

“Espera um pouco, isso já é ir longe demais.”

“Por quê? O jeito que tratam os elfos é uma merda, o jeito de tratam os magos é uma merda.”

“É, mas só um desses grupos pode explodir a sua cara se estiverem furiosos.”

Adaar revirou os olhos. “Certo, o seu pessoal é quebrável e o meu é perigoso. Só que você pode fazer mais dano com esse seu arco do que metade dos magos que conheço. Ou sem ele, até. Então nem vem falando sobre ser capaz de se desarmar, conheci um monte de ladinos e guerreiros que podiam matar gente sem nada nas mãos.”

“Você foi bem clara. Não quero fazer ninguém se sentir um merda por causa de uma coisa que não dá para mudar.” Sera baixou a voz. “Não quero fazer ninguém passar por isso.” Sacodiu a cabeça de leve, e sentou-se ao lado de Adaar. “Só que também não quero virar churrasco! Você tem que entender que todo esse troço de mágica é assustador para as pessoas comuns.”

“Coisas que você não entende são assustadoras. Sabe do que eu tinha medo quando era criança? Anões.” Sera riu. “Não, é sério. São tão pequenos e densos, e eles não sonham, isso é perturbador. Também não ajuda que meus pais costumavam fazer negócios com uma anã que tinha um crânio Qunari na casa dela. O meu pai disse que era o crânio de um Tal-Vashoth que virou berserk, acho que estava tentando me manter na linha. Foi só muito depois que descobri que era do marido dela. Foi decapitado por humanos de uma vila próxima, ela não tinha como recuperar o resto do corpo, então ficou só com a cabeça. E essa história terminou mais triste e perturbadora do que me lembrava. A questão é, coisas assustadoras nem sempre são assustadoras de verdade, sabe?”

“Sério? É isso que você quer que eu pegue de ‘anã sinistra mantinha a cabeça do marido como decoração’?”

“Só estava tentando argumentar contigo.”

“Com uma história de terror?”

“Vai te fuder!” Ela riu.

Sera se inclinou na sua direção. “Só se você chegar no seu quarto antes de mim.” Ela sussurrou antes de pular do seu lugar e correr em direção às escadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Será que existem fãs de Dragon Age que gostam de ler fic em português, não em inglês? De qualquer modo vou seguir escrevendo, mas se existir interesse posso fazer traduções também (esse seria um bom momento para dar algum feedback).


End file.
